


6. Rough Mood

by MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Series: 25 Kink Challenge [6]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: After care, Ass Smacking, Deep Throating, Dom/sub, F/F, Fellatio, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Predator/Prey, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dom murdoc, submissive s/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: Murdoc gets home from the Studio and he's feeling particularly hungry. You happen to be the only thing worth eating
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Reader
Series: 25 Kink Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	6. Rough Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Original:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/188052813602/6-rough-mood-nsfw-doggy-style-oral-sexface
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Amelia

You’re watching a show on TV, waiting for Murdoc to get home from wherever he took off to today. It changes every day, and he always has some story to tell you when he gets back, so it’s nice waiting for him to get home and tell you about his adventures.

After about an hour, you finally hear his car in the driveway. You get up to greet him at the door.

“Hey love, how was your day?” you ask, kissing him deeply. You go to pull away, but he pulls you closer to him and traps you in his arms, kissing you forcefully, yet sweetly. He smells funny.

“I jumped in the pond near the studio because I was hot and now I have a £500 trespassing fine or some shit. Why have a pond if people can’t jump in?” You just laugh, cuddling up to him.

“That’s why you smell weird,” you say, getting out of his way so he can take off his boots. He chuckles.

“Yeah, pond water isn’t the nicest. I’m gonna jump in the shower quick. We gonna meet in the bedroom after?” he says, giving you a crooked, yet predatory smile.

“Do you want some food first?”

“Nah, I’m just gonna eat you. Been dying for a good shag all day. I almost got hard over a mannequin today it’s so bad.” You laugh, and he grins at you. “I’m gonna have my shower now,” he says, handing you his wallet. “If you want takeout, here’s some cash.”

“I’m not broke, I don’t need you to buy me food,” you say, giving it back to him.

“My treat and possible apology for what will happen in bed later,” he says, giving you that same predatory smile. You cock an eyebrow at him. “I’m in a rough mood today,” he says, giving you a kiss. He starts up the stairs and tosses his wallet back to you. “Go get yourself some food, love. I’ll see ya in about 15 minutes.” You decide not to get dinner because you don’t want to have anything in your stomach for when he ravages your body.

Those 15 minutes feel like an hour long. The way he was smiling turns you on and gets your nerves hopping, but the potential punishment for going against his word and getting yourself ready was enough of a consequence to keep you from touching yourself. If he didn’t make you cum tonight because you started too early, you would die from frustration.

You’re sitting on your bed putting Murdoc’s favourite cherry-scented lotion on your legs when you hear the tap turn off. Your instincts force to to run, so you scramble under the covers and pull them over your head, the smell of cherries and old sex surrounding you.

You listen intensely for the sounds of movement, and you hear the window open. Something is thrown on the floor, then… nothing.

The anticipation kicks your adrenaline in, waiting for a sound that would never come. Then, you hear the front door open. Confused, you poke your head out from under the covers.

Just as you’re about to call out to Murdoc, you hear those boots. Climbing the stairs to come get you. Terrified and full of adrenaline, you listen to the slow, rhythmic click of his boots on the polished wooden stairs, getting closer, closer, closer, closer…

Last step. He’s coming to get you. You hide under the covers, your mind flicking into its prey state. He twists the doornob. The door creaks as he pushes it open slowly, and he steps into the room. He stops. Your heart is pounding in your chest and you’re positive he’s looking right at you, staring through the blanket.

The room is silent. The only sound is your heart in your throat, and you’re sure he can hear it.

Then, click, click, click, click, click.

He stops at the edge of the bed.

“Are you going to be good for me tonight?” he asks lowly. You whimper back. You wish he was touching you. He chuckles darkly back, and you can hear the soft ruffle of fabric, probably him taking his clothes off. The bed compresses under him as he crawls towards you, and he finally takes his place on top of you. He lays on you, leaving you to support his body. You poke your head out from the covers and look at him, your eyes pleading with him to go further. He grins at you in that dominating way you love before putting a finger under your chin and licking your cheek. He rocks his body off of yours and onto his hands and knees.

“You’re going to have to come out for me if you want me,” he growls. Your instinct is to hide back under the covers but you don’t want to be punished. You look at him for a second, naked on all fours, and the sight of his massive cock reaching towards his stomach makes you whine. He growls at you, his patience wearing thinner by the second. You slowly crawl out of the covers, Alpha chuckling darkly as he watches you. You crawl in front of him to face him and dip your head in apology for making him wait so long. “You’re not getting off so easy,” Alpha says. He doesn’t growl or snarl, he says it evenly, which scares you more.

You put your chin to the floor. “What must I do, Alpha?” He growls in pleasure as he gives you a dark grin.

“Stay,” he commands, and he moves closer to you, then on top of you. He wiggles his hips and positions his wet cock on your lips. He ruts against them, covering your mouth with his pre-cum. “Maybe I’ll just face-fuck you as a punishment, not give you any release,” he says, grinning. You make a strangled sound and whine. “Open,” Alpha says, and you part your lips. He moves slowly inside of your mouth, pushing his thick member down your throat. You gag, but Alpha keeps going until he bottoms out. He starts to thrust, his balls hitting you in the chin as he humps your face. You can taste his salty pre-cum and struggle to keep from gagging and angering Alpha. He pulls your shirt up and claws at your back while he howls with pleasure. He thrusts a few more times, then pulls his rock hard cock from your throat.

He climbs off of you. “Turn around,” Alpha commands. You spin around on your knees quickly, trying to be as good as possible. “I can smell you,” he growls. “You’re dripping for me. You’re being so good for me. Maybe I’ll even cum in you, if you’re lucky.” You whine-groan, pleading with Alpha to pleasure you. “Thirsty cock-slut. You’re mine, you hear me? Say it.”

“I’m yours, Alpha,” you breathe desperately. He smacks your ass.

“What was that? What are you?”

“I’m your cock-slut Alpha!” He growls in approval.

“Good.” He runs his hands down the length of your back, making your hairs stand up, and when he reaches your ass, he slides his hands to your underside and up to you chest. Alpha lifts you up and pulls off your shirt. He attacks your neck with his teeth, marking up his prize. He’s rough, but he warned you about that earlier. He bites down hard and you wince, immediately regretting your impulse movement.

“Sorry, my love,” he says, turning to soft butterfly kisses up your neck, ending with a couple deep kisses where he bit you. He switches sides and attacks your neck again, this time a bit more in control. The pain is just enough to turn it into pleasure, and you tilt your head back to give Alpha more room to work. He growls in approval and bites your jaw. He squeezes your body and runs his hands all over you.

“Mine, allll mine,” he rumbles, smiling. He grinds into your ass, his thick cock sliding on your ass crack. You can’t hold back a small moan, and Alpha hears it.

He stops. Then he slides his hands slowly up to your nipples, tweaking them and massaging your chest. You whimper gently and shake your ass in his crotch. You can hear Alpha grinning through the growl, and he moves a hand up your neck and squeezed enough to make it overwhelming. He moves the other hand down to his throbbing cock and guides the tip to your entrance.

“Ready?” he asks into you ear, then grabs your earlobe with his teeth and starts sucking and licking it before pulling it down. His grip on your neck gets a bit tighter, but you can still breathe fine.

He smacks your ass, and you yelp. His head moves in your entrance.

“Answer me,” he growls, scratching up your leg. His head feels amazing.

“Y-y-es Alpha! Please fuck me!”

He snarls.

He releases your neck.

“Down.” He commands. You quickly grab a pillow and present your soaked flesh to him, body lowered.

“Good little rabbit,” he laughs. He smacks your ass.

“Unfortunately, you’ve made me wait.” He smacks the other side.

“Punishment now or later?” Smack.

“Now please Alpha! Please let me cum!” you cry out, wiggling your ass on his tip. He barks out another laugh.

“You really want this cock, don’t you?”

“I do Alpha! Please give it to me!” Smack

“You’ll get hit for every time you made me wait tonight. I am the Alpha. You listen to me.” He buries his thick cock deep within you and it takes everything to not scream out. Alpha doesn’t want to hear it unless you’re actually screaming. He pulls his hips back and drives his manhood back into you. Smack. You shiver at the clashing sensations.

He takes your hips and pulls you on his already fully sheathed cock. Smack.

He reaches down and rubs your clit, then very quickly pulls back and thrusts. Smack.

He finally picks up his pace. His hips pull back and lurch forward, drilling his swollen manhood into you. He bends over you like a dog and humps you like his bitch breeder. Tears well up in your eyes at the pleasure as he pants and growls and scratches and bites you, claiming you.

His pace is brutal, but you need more. Alpha does too.

He gets up onto his knees and pulls you into him as he thrusts into you, rattling your frame. He digs his nails into your hips and and you cry out. He reaches over and grabs you hair, making you get up onto your hands. He gets faster, snarling and biting you, screaming out for you. You start to yell too. Alpha feels so fucking good inside of you. Your bubble starts to grow, and you get tighter around him.

He howls and gets even rougher. Your ass aches from his harsh treatment and it feels amazing. You’re seeing stars and you can’t stop the flow of moans seeping from your mouth as he fucks you senseless.

He hits your g-spot and it throws you over the edge. You scream, convulsing, and Alpha holds your pussy steady as he fucks you through it. You can feel his flesh twitch as you clench down on his cock, and he slams into you for the last time as he howls and delivers his seed to you, breeding you.

He pulls out when he stops firing cum into you and falls next to you.

“Holy fuck,” he says, panting and smiling dazedly at you. “You were fucking brilliant.” He pulls you into him, cuddling you and kissing you. “Are you ok? I’m sorry I was so rough.”

“You were fucking brilliant,” you smile weekly back, making him chuckle. “Just a bit sore.” He holds you and kisses you some more, until the two of you fall asleep.

A couple of hours later, you wake up and go out for Chinese food, his treat, and you get a massage when you get back.


End file.
